yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
SipsCo (Series)
|Modpack = Tekkit|FirstEP = SipsCo - Episode 1 - The First Night (Tekkit)|LastEP = SipsCo - Episode 102 - A Global Power Solution|image_pack = }}'SipsCo '''is Sips and Sjin's second series on the Tekkit server. The series follows Sips and Sjin on their quest to build a dirt factory and stave off their competition, Honeydew Inc. The series is uploaded on both Sips and Sjin's channels. The series was later continued on the YogCraft modpack in the series Sipsco Dirt Factory. In-Yogiverse After building a SipsCo factory in their vanilla Minecraft series, Sips and Sjin hoped to build a second in their Tekkit series. Plans for another Sips Co. factory were revealed by Sjin to Simon, Lewis, and Duncan during their Minecraft Tekkit series, however only Sjin appeared to be working on the project at the time; first marking out a line that distinguished land belonging to Sips Co, and land owned by "Not Co.", before constructing a Work Shed. Honeydew Inc. (Sips co.'s main rivals) soon began causing havoc at the new facility, performing numerous accounts of industrial sabotage including breaking into the work shed and setting of an alarm which was inside. However, it was later revealed that this was not actually a facility, but a fake to keep Honeydew Inc. from finding the real base of operations. Sips Co. found their third human Sjips Co. employee, Rythian, floating in the sea and subsequently hired him, to make sure they aren't outnumbered by their new rivals. What they didn't realize was that Rythian was simply using them and stole some of their resources (which would ultimately go towards his revenge plan against Sjin) before leaving the company. While Sips builds their first macerator to start up the base, Sjin returns to the Sips Co. work shed to discover it is covered in Honeydew Inc. brand dirt; forcing Sjin to threaten legal action. This does not deter the vicious onslaught of industrial espionage, and Sjin soon finds the portal Honeydew Inc. built under the work shed, and covers it with (high quality) dirt. The Honeydew Inc. crew soon show up again, and hassle Sjin some more by stealing his red-stone torch and blocking Sips Co. property with trees (a direct violation of Sips Co. regulations). Sjin returns to Sips and Rythian and finishes their house at the growing compound. Sjin, sick with all the hassle from Honeydew Inc. talks the rest of the Sips Co. crew into playing some pranks on Honeydew Inc. They then change and add signs around Honeydew Inc.'s property. After hours of work (no footage this), the piping of the sorting facility was deemed completed. The Sips Co. Trio decide to make multiple buildings instead of just one and they officially started work on the Sips Co. Compound building, a Geothermal facility, and a portal to the The Nether. During their excursion into the The Nether, they discover that Honeydew Inc. has already been in the area and a few cobblestone bridges could be seen. They set about gathering their own supply, but thanks to Sips mining some ore they are forced to fight off swarms of angered Zombie Pigmen while also taking fire from Ghasts. However, Sips got an enchanted golden sword; which would eventually get destroyed thanks to a sheep. Sips is almost trapped in the The Nether as the portal closes before he could leave. Rythian came back through the portal, which was still lit on his and Sjin's end; creating a new portal in the process allowing Sips to escape. After they exit the Nether they find themselves in the Nether portal under the decoy Sips Co. compound. Disaster avoided, they then continue to work on the Sorting Facility, sorting out some of the flaws in their system while Rythian completes a Destruction Catalyst and the Geothermal Facility was completed. After these events, Rythian takes a holiday, which is unusual as Sips Co. doesn't allow holidays. Lewis has quit Honeydew Inc. due to Simon going mad with power and always hitting him and decides to look for a job at Sips Co. Sjin soon gets fired by Sips for messing up at the quarry and replaces him with ''"Silk Shirt Guy" (Lewis). During this, Sjin protests that Honeydew Inc. broke into the facility and potentially stole a few things but Sips was only concerned with his failures with the quarry. Sjin soon cries and runs home. After a while, he joins Honeydew Inc. and was ordered to harvest all the sugarcane and wheat. However, after he finished, Honeydew says that he didn't do the job well and fires him. Sjin soon cries and runs home again. Lewis on the other hand learns how to be a Sips Co. employee and discovers that he will be working seven days a week and twenty hours a day and earning minimum wage, but gets some good news: he gets to go to the Sips Co. Christmas party every hundred years. Sips also tells Lewis about the Dirt Master 3000, who was killed in a dirt tunnel collapse; but in five days of work proved to be a true inspiration to dirt collectors everywhere. Lewis soon returns to Honeydew Inc. to steal tools for Sips Co. in order to fix problems regarding the quarry. However soon does so again, this time to gather the supplies needed for an Alchemical Chest, and then a Condenser. Lewis used Honeydew Inc.'s Condenser to gather the diamonds needed to make a diamond pipe, which he used as a more efficient sorting system for the dirt. However, Sips was angered by Lewis use of 'Sorcery' and beat him repeatedly with Sips Co. brand dirt; effectively ending Lewis's employment at Sips Co.. Sips then goes to re-hire Sjin and they discover that Sjin's rape alarm had been stolen. As the two companies confronted each other over their thefts,Sjin stole back his alarm and Sips gave Lewis back his sapphire sword. The confrontation ended in a dirt-wrestling match in Sips Co.'s quarry with Lewis and Duncan using dirt to climb back out of the quarry after a bit of fighting. Sips returned to Sjin hoping to re-recruit him into Sips Co, however Sjin already had his own company, so Sips decided to go all-out and offered to make Sjin his new business partner, not employee, officially changing the name of the company to Sjips Co. A truly monumental moment in Sips Co. history. After the rejoining of Sips and Sjin, the duo continue work on the Compound. And on the way to gather lava from a nearby volcano, they find Nilesy in a dirty hole. He is hired, becoming the forth human employee, and set to work on the pool. He however does not impress Sips, his new boss, and Sips gets more aggressive towards Nilesy as he makes mistakes. Sjin has a share in Honeydew Inc. for his services at Pig Island, while Lewis got a share from Sjin for helping him with his job. This happened without Sips actually knowing and it is unknown what consequences this might create for Sjin if it is true. In episode 21 of Sips and Sjin's Tekkit series, it is announced that Nilesy and Rythian have gone their separate ways, and that they only came to Sjips Co. temporarily to get back on their feet. During the expanding and fixing of the pool, it is revealed that Sjips Co. also specialize in decking. After finishing the pool the duo decide to look for a pool boy, but the only applicant is Nilesy, who after failing the interview is crushed to death and his home destroyed. The duo then decide to build a fence around the Sips Co. Compound and Honeydew Inc. so they can defend themselves. After the walls are built Sjin and Sips fill the pool. Later they find a sign placed by Zoeya. After removing the sign and making gear for an expedition to the The Nether the duo decide to head to the The Captive Creeper (a bar for Hardcore Badasses run by MintyMinute) looking for a guide for the The Nether. The duo decide to bring Minty to the The Nether with them and start to look for blaze rods. After returning from the Nether, Sips and Sjin talk to Minty about the possibility of becoming a pool-boy, which she may accept after taking a dip in the pool herself. Sips and Sjin decide it's time to decommission Megaman Two, and Sjin rigs the place up with lots of TNT and gets Minty to set it off with a remote lever. The job is imperfect because some of the TNT was left untouched by the explosion and the redstone signal to the TNT, though pipes from the Quarry were severed, leaving it with a limited supply of power and quarried blocks flying out into the rubble. However, they discovered that there was uranium under their house all along (if only tekkit made it explode like a nuke.) With Minty turning down the poolboy offer she goes back to the bar. It is then that the boys decide that they need a hidden base away from the compound to test nuclear weapons. So they build boats and sail off into the sun set and head to a nearby jungle where they decide will be a good place for the base. While looking for marble Sips discovers a volcano in the jungle that hasn't caught any leaves on fire (how? Who knows!) he then looks down and finds a marble deposit under the volcano and mine with his laser as much as he can to find Sjin making good progress. He head out once again leaving a way point and shows Sjin the volcano and they both mine the marble until they are satisfied. They mine underground back to the base and Sjin decides to make a tree at the top of the hill and add vines to hide it and not make it so obvious. Sips says that even this base could be discovered so they decide to make an en-suite and create a secret secret base under it to make the actual nuclear weapons in. They run out of power on the mining lasers and go back to the Sips co. compound to charge their lasers, get a batbox and other things they might need. while they are heading back they come across a building. They enter the building a discover it is a filming studio. They jump a small bit of water marked as "man eating fish" an go down the hole. they find an underground train that leads to a prison (part of the filming studio?), complete with a wardens office. After opening up a bookcase they discover a secret tunnel with a minecart system. The minecarts take them along a track until they fall off a waterfall because it hadn't finished being built. They discover a long ravine filled with ores that they set about mining up. They manage to gather a lot of minerals before they decide to fly out and head back to the compound. As they reach the compound Sips lands on some dirt and dies. He respawns at Honeydew Inc. and gets his Swift Wolf's Rending Gale ring that was made for him while working with the other guys. He flies back and gives Sjin his jetpack. They charge their mining lasers and nano armour then decide what they should take back to the secret base. They also discover that the Tower of Power is losing more power than it's gaining. The next episode starts with them once again back at the secret base. They decide to use hydro-power and a small geo-thermal system as a way to get power without giving away their location. After this they return to the compound and begin work on the Dirt Factory, which they build out of bricks. After finishing the outside of the Dirt Factory, Sips declares that he'll make a computer to store their to-do-list but gets distracted by other things. Sjin builds a large building (that looks sort of like a school house) to store their blaze-rod-machine thing and claims that with this blaze-rod-machine-thing they could use blaze rods as a way to gain infinite diamonds. Episode Guide Category:Tekkit Category:Sips and Sjin's Tekkit Series Category:Sips Category:Sjin Category:Sips/Sjips Co. Category:Minecraft